gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
2010
Events in 2010 January *'January 4' - La Victoire announcement: Cash Shop Cleanup! On Wednesday the 6th, the Mood Bubble and Happy Birthday items were removed. *'January 6' - New Email Notification Options Ahoy! *'January 7' - La Victoire update: New Birthday Goodies - Birthstone cape, Birthday balloons, and holdable Gift boxes. *'January 8' - Gaia Doin' Good: Read the Stories! *'January 8' - La Victoire update and EI Report: new EI Mizuchi's Jewel is released, while the Lyndexer and Seracila evolved. *'January 11' - Gold Shop update: Formalwear, Hats & More - Champagne Set and Domini Set. Maid Feather Dusters, Vaudeville Canes, and Deerstalker Hat (Barton Boutique), a White Cane and Rolled Sweatpants (Junk in the Trunk), a Tiger set and Regular Pipe (Global Imports). *'January 12' - PuriGaia: Create and Share Gaia Photo Collages on Facebook. *'January 12' - Gaia Labs is announced. *'January 13' - La Victoire update: Death Roach, Spirit Pyre & zOMG! Bundle. - Death Roach, Spirit Pyre, the zOMG! Double Trouble Bundle includes both of the above listed, plus two bonus goodies: the Death Roach Aquarium Mini-Monster and the exclusive Tiny Terror Aquarium Mini-Monster. *'January 14' - Devastating Earthquake in Haiti: You Can Help. For every dollar donated by Gaians, Gaia Online would send two dollars to the helping of Haiti. *'January 14' - EI Report: Hidden Ace evolved, and the Reve Rouille completed its evolution. *'January 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Layla and Majnun.' *'January 18' - La Victoire announcement: Snow Apple: leaving the Cash Shop on 1/21. *'January 18' - La Victoire announcement: Cash Shop Cleanup! On Wednesday the 20th, the Plushies, Masks, and items from the Holiday category were removed. *'January 20' - La Victoire update: Gifts for your friends - Congratulations banner, Thank You Gift with some flowers and bon-bons, and a Get Well Soon teddy bear. Combat gear - Foot Soldier's Blade and Foot Soldier's Shield. *'January 21' - Community Spotlight: Any Volunteers. *'January 22' - Follow Gaia updates on other sites: MySpace, Youtube, Facebook, Twitter, RSS. *'January 26' - La Victoire update: Love Charm RIG is released. *'January 26' - Sponsorship: Tatsunoko vs. Capcom trailer. *'January 28' - Watch the Grammys with us - Gaians encouraged to watch the Grammy Awards and chat. *'January 28' - Blog Post: Introducing Gaia Online's Blog. *'January 29' - EI Report: Mizuchi's Jewel and Seracila Pendant evolved. February *'February 1 ' - Gold Shop update: Doctor, Nurse and Sweetheart. Medical Mask, Slung Over Stethoscope, Nurse Cap, Nurse Shoes, Med-Tek IV Pump, Nurse Uniform, Latex Gloves, Thermometers, Stainless Steel Scalpel, and Stainless Steel Bonesaw (Jock Strap), Drunken-Fu Tie, Rocker Tie, Disheveled Tie (Durem Depot), Feel Better Lolly (Junk in the Trunk), Sweetheart Mary-Janes, Sweetheart Stockings, Sweetheart Silk Top Hat, Sweetheart Silk Shirt, Sweetheart Vest, Sweetheart Ruffled Dress, Sweetheart Pants, Sweetheart Bonnet (Ruby's Rack), Scholarly Spectacles, Scene Glasses, Half-Framed Glasses (Bartons Jewelers). *'February 1 ' - La Victoire announcement: Cash Shop Cleanup! On Thursday, February 4th, the Wedding set and Long-Stem Red Rose were removed. *'February 1' - Ocean Party app released on Facebook. *'February 3' - La Victoire update: Winter Bride and Winter Groom items, and new Heartstrings. *'February 4' - Super Bowl Live Chat: Discuss the Crazy Ads. *'February 5' - La Victoire update and EI Report: new EI Compass of Seidh is released, while the Hidden Ace and The Case of Pietro evolved. *'February 8' - Gaia Cinema update: The Roadents. By watching the video, Gaians could get a Roadents item. *'February 8' - La Victoire update: Valentine's Day goodies. Chanho the Tiger Plushie, Heavenly Unmentionables, Thief of Hearts, and a bundle includes Golden Wings. *'February 9' - Winter Olympics chat, and a chance to with 2500g if Gaians made correct predictions on the events. *'February 10' - Shopping "The Mall" released: Gaia Shops have easy access tabs leading to Marketplace, Monthly Collectibles, Rig Box, and Evolving Items. *'February 10' - Gaia Event: Valentine's Day '10: Spread Some Love *'February 11' - Gaia Meet-Ups: A Chance to Mingle with Other Gaians. *'February 12' - La Victoire announcement: Love Charm: leaving the Cash Shop on 2/17. *'February 12' - New in zOMG: The Sweetheart Ring. *'February 12' - EI Report: Shadowlegend and Dappy Dandy evolved. *'February 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Scarlet Rose and Grim Reaper.' *'February 16' - Haiti Relief: Gaia Online sent their donation, matching Gaians donations. *'February 17' - Sponsorship: Alice in Wonderland *'February 18' - Sam's Body & Parts: Garage update - Announcement of being able to Earn Gold and Glory with Auto Achievements. *'February 18' - Gaia's 7th anniversary event *'February 19' - La Victoire update: Poseidon's Legacy RIG is released. *'February 19' - EI Report: Mizuchi's Jewel and Compass of Seidh evolved. *'February 22' - Winter Olympics chat reminder, and a chance to with 2500g if Gaians made correct predictions on the events. *'February 23' - Site Feature: GSearch is released *'February 24' - La Victoire update: Creepy Gothic Fairytale Stuff - Crimson Promise, Ponzu the Panda, Freki the Red Wolf, Scarlet Mist is only available upon purchase of a Dark Tale Bundle. *'February 24' - Inventory update: Duplicate items can now stack. *'February 26' - Phin Phang announcement: Blowout Sale: 50% off all aquarium fish and accessories. *'February 26' - La Victoire update and EI Report: new EI Timmy is released, while the Seracila Pendant and Case of Pietro evolved. March *'March 1' - SKITTLES® Raffle and Rewards prizes: finalizing Raffle winners. *'March 2' - Item Design Contest: The Captain's Cap *'March 2' - Gold Shop update: Winter Sports Gear - Hockey Puck, Pee Wee Hockey Stick (Player), Pee Wee Hockey Stick (Goalie), Pee Wee Hockey Jersey, Pee Wee Hockey Pants, Brisko Helmet, Pee Wee Hockey Gloves (Player), Pee Wee Hockey Gloves (Goalie), Pee Wee Hockey Goalie Shin Pads, Pee Wee Hockey Helmet (Player), Pee Wee Hockey Helmet (Goalie), Wide Lens Snow Goggles, Ice Champion Shimmer Dress, Ice Champion Glitter Dress, Ice Champion Glitter Shirt, Ice Champion Glitter Pants, Professional Grade Figure Skates (The Jock Strap). Puff Mittens (Gambino Outfitters). Metallic Travel Mug, Neck Warmer, and Traveller's Tote Bag (Junk in the Trunk). *'March 3' - Announcement for GSearch and FAQ. *'March 3' - Sponsorship: Alice in Wonderland *'March 4' - La Victoire update: St. Paddy's Day Items - Odanodan, Rainbow Jubilee, The Golden Chuuchilla, Green Heartstring, and the Lucky Horseshoe is only available upon purchase of a The Gairish Bundle. *'March 5' - EI Report: Dappy Dandy and Compass of Seidh evolved, while the Hidden Ace completed its evolution. *'March 5' - Manga update: The Fall *'March 8' - La Victoire update and Announcement: new EI Imaginary Friend is released. The EIs Lyndexer's Journal, Classilke and The Nightmare would be leaving the shop Friday, March 12. *'March 9' - Gaia Blog: Farewell to Johnny Gambino *'March 10' - La Victoire update: Gambino's Treasures - Gambino's Golden Treasures and Gambino's Platinum Treasures. *'March 11' - Ocean Party, Gaia's First Facebook Game (officially site wide announced). *'March 12' - EI Report: Shadowlegend and Mizuchi's Jewel evolved. *'March 12' - La Victoire announcement: Poseidon's Legacy - Leaving the Cash Shop March 19!. Included in the announcement, Flynn referring to RIGs from now on as Chance Items or CIs. *'March 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Frog and Sapphire Plume.' *'March 16 - '''Gaia gets a site-wide glitch that causes all users not to be able to sign in briefly. An hour and 30 minutes later, the glitch is fixed. *'March 17''' - La Victoire announcement: Last Chance for Gambino Treasures *'March 17' - New Forum: Hot Topics *'March 19' - Leon Announcement: Report and Don’t Reply! - informing Gaians on how to handle spam and inappropriate content. *'March 19' - La Victoire update and EI Report: Third EI Bundle is released with an exclusive bonus: the Kottan Bell Reunion, a brand-new extension of the classic EI. And the Compass of Seidh, Timmy, and Seracila Pendant evolved. *'March 22' - Men's Wearhouse: Take the Poll, Get an Item - the Men’s Wearhouse Flirty Suit *'March 22' - La Victoire update: Code Alpha Ci is released. *'March 24' - Convention Tour 2010: This year Gaia will be making 14 action-packed appearances, hitting some of the biggest conventions in North America. *'March 25' - The Captain's Cap Item Contest: Voting *'March 26' - EI Report: Imaginary Friend and Dappy Dandy evolved. *'March 30' - Convention Tour 2010: Sakura Con & Wonder Con. *'March 30' - La Victoire update: Springtime Birdies - Wolfgang Duck, Loyal Jay, Lilac Finch, and the Bunny Flop is only available upon purchase of a Cheep Bundle. *'March 31' - Phin Phang announcement: Ocean Party Gaia Gold Bonus: Extended. April *'April 1' - Event: April Fools 2k10, along with zOMG Easter. *'April 2' - Event: Easter 2k10 *'April 2' - EI Report: Mizuchi's Jewel, Compass of Seidh, and Shadowlegend evolved. *'April 2' - La Victoire update and announcement: A New Arrival, Plus Some Departures - Stitches the Grick, also informing Gaians that the EI bundle #3 would leave on April 6, and the Cheep Bundle would be leaving on April 13. *'April 5' - Earn some Gaia Cash with our improved offers! *'April 6' - Shop update and Salon update: New Hairstyles and Shoes - Zippy Boots Of..., Knit Boots, Chunky Sneaks (DD), Rosy Flats, Bubble Sandals, Fabulous Pumps, Lowtoppies (GO), Rivet Heels, Audrey's Strap Heels, Overton Leather Boots (H&R), Xtreme Offroader Boots, Glove Shoes (JS), Bandit's Runners (RR). Hairstyles - Chase, Darcy, Ruffyhawk, Braided Bao, Squiggy, and Hime. *'April 8' - La Victoire update and announcement: Spring Wedding Attire & Lala the Koala. On a related note, the Winter Bride and Winter Groom items would be leaving the Cash Shop on the 15th. *'April 9' - EI Report: Seracila Pendant and Timmy evolved. *'April 9' - La Victoire announcement: Code Alpha: leaving the Cash Shop on 4/14. *'April 9' - Feature update: My Gaia. *'April 12' - Art Bistro: Get Art Scholarship Info *'April 12' - The Captain's Cap Item Contest: Winner's announced *'April 13' - Gaia's softball team is back. *'April 14' - New Bonus: Sisky the Wombat Free with any $25 Cash Card *'April 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Harbinger of Pestilence and Princess Kaguya.' *'April 16' - Earth Day & La Victorie update: Gift of the Colibri - 10% of the proceeds from this item will be going to Conservation International. Available in "La Victoire" until 4/23. Category:Years